lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alpha XVIV/Reworking all partners' individual pages
EDIT 1: Artist commentary can be used for personality descriptions. EDIT 2: Added checklist! (updated as of 2019-04-06 08:35 GMT +7) EDIT 2.1: Separated CHUNITHM collab checklist because there's way too many of them EDIT 3: Oh I forgot to mention! Official Lore must be marked with the spoilers template. Just add to the section. EDIT 4: Added URLs for easy navigation So I'm planning to rework all the partners' pages in terms of content. The templates will not be changed at all, but the objective is to strip down pages of unnecessary sections as much as possible and adding a much needed Notes section which contains an analysis of the partner's skill and stats and possible use case scenario of said partner. Some of the trivia will be put here instead. I can just do this on my own without making this blog post but I just want the transition to be as smooth as possible so I'd like to make everyone know what I'm about to do, and maybe you guys can help. My proposed content will be (excluding first paragraph description): Story Partners (Hikari, Tairitsu, and variants) *Character -- this will contain name origin, appearance deducted from the partner art, and personality deducted both from the story, partner art, and commentary from the artist (cierra). *Lore -- this will be based from the story, being wary about which state both partners are most likely in at the story to avoid confusion. *Awakening -- contains resources required to awaken (basically unchanged) *Stats by Level (self-explanatory -- use templates) *'Notes -- ''contains mathematical analysis and possible use cases for the partner. Put after Stats by Level for reading flow.' *Trivia (self-explanatory) *Artwork (if exists other than the art in-game -- should be image gallery rather than plastered images in a paragraph) Side Story Partners (Kou, Lethe, Eto, Luna, Saya) *Character -- ''may only contain name origin and appearance unless you can find a commentary from cierra or when more side stories are published in which then you can add the personality. *Lore -- will only be applicable to Saya since she's the only partner to have a story (for now) *Stats by Level table *'Notes' *Trivia *Artwork Event Limited Partners *Character -- May only contain name origin and appearance. If the artists have added commentary to their personality, the sub-section can be added but be sure to cite it! *Stats by Level table *'Notes' *Trivia *Artwork Collaboration Partners *Stats by Level table *'Notes' *Trivia *Artwork Any feedback is appreciated in the comments below! Checklist Story Partners ☑ ☑ Hikari ☑ Hikari (Zero) ☑ Hikari (Fracture) ☑ Tairitsu ☑ Tairitsu (Axium) ☑ Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) Side Story Partners ☑ ☑ Kou ☑ Lethe ☑ Eto ☑ Luna ☑ Saya Event Limited Partners ☑ ☑ Ilith ☑ Shirabe ☑ Tairitsu (Summer) ☑ Hikari (Summer) ☑ Ayu ☑ Eto & Luna Collaboration Partners ☑ ☑ Sapphire ☑ Stella ☑ Hikari & Fisica ☑ Tairitsu & Trin ☑ Hikari & Seine ☑ Yume CHUNITHM Collaboration Partners ☐ Tairitsu GL & Chuni Penguin ☐ Nono Shibusawa ☐ Haruna Mishima ☐ Regulus (MDA-21) ☐ Pandora Nemesis (MTA-XXX) ☐ Chuni Penguin Category:Blog posts